zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls
Do not forget to sign when you suggest a poll. If you do not sign, your poll will be removed. Sign with ~~~~. Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions What's Your Favorite Legendary Hero Title? Which is your favorite "legendary hero" title? The Legendary Hero of: Hyrule Time Winds Men Minish Twilight : : I was going to oppose. This isn't that great and its very odd. But good polls are few and far between. So you get the benefit of the doubt from me at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Bit out there, but fortunately you've caught me on the upside of my Vicodin withdrawal. --AuronKaizer ' 17:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I have a feeling that this will turn into "What is your favorite Link?", then "What is your favorite game?", and ''Ocarina of Time (Hero of Time) wins. The 19:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like the concept and agree with what TM said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I dunno. I agree with TM and AK. '''-- C2 / 00:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : This vote is close to neutral.--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 11:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : : this is not that great of an idea, but i like your originality.LINk11 : : I can see good things from one side, while I also see bad things from another. AmazingLink 14:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a game fight, in disguise. So, yeah, I guess I agree with TM as well. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : The reasons are above. Game fight. --'''DekuStick '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : OoT totally won't win. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Correct me if I'm wrong, but "Hero of Minish" and "Hero of Twilight" are fan made only, correct? Also, "Legendary Hero" is really more of it's own separate title. I never remember anyone saying "Legendary Hero of Time" or "Legendary Hero of Winds". And what happened to "Hero of the Essences"/"Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature". I thought the cross game-ness of that made it more epic, that might have been the one I'd vote for XD. I do like the concept, but it's too mushy with wording and what's in/out and fan made.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Dead Man's Volley Poll What is your favorite Dead Man's Volley? Phantom Gannon(Wind Waker) Phantom Gannon(OoT) Gannondorf(OoT) Cubus Sisters(Phantom Hourglass) Puppet Zelda(Tp) : : It's good except for a few things. You should change 'tennis like fight' to 'Dead Man's Volley', give this poll a heading, and include every instance of Dead Man's Volley in this poll. -'Isdrak ' 17:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it, but I don't think I want that as the poll on the main page (for now on, let's sign after we post a poll). The 18:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but I'm not too much of a fan of it. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't care for it that much, but it isn't too bad. --'DekuStick '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I love me my Dead Man's Volley. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : love your originality, and i happen to think that dead man's volley is the single most awesome type of boss fight there is in the series (nerd comments commence) LINk11 : : Um, what's the deal on tweaking these? Really I want to support, but I don't think it's front page worthy until some technical things are correct. They should preferably be put in release order, rather then random order. The parenthetical game titles are inconsistently formatted, I think they should all say the full title ("Ocarina of Time" as opposed to "OoT"). Cubus Sisters should probably go by their official "Diabolical Cubus Sisters" title, though I may be wrong about how commonly that's used. And there's supposed to be a space between a word and the left parenthesis following it. I'd totally support it if this were fixed, but if this is the form it's going on the front page in I have to say no.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : DEAD_MAN VOLLEY -'Minish Link' 13:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Preferred Stone Tower Theory What Stone tower theory do you most believe? The Garo as the makers of Majora's Mask The Garo rediscover Majora's Mask Avian species Termina's Tower of Babel Other --Hydropanda (talk) 18:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : This is hard if people haven't heard the theories -- Vussen : : It requires way too much of actually knowing the theories behind Stone Tower. On top of that, I don't want something pertaining to theories on the main page. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : That is definitely not what should be the main page's poll. It's focusing on something non-canonical, to start, and it probably doesn't include many other theories there. A poll about theories should not be on the main page. The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : stone tower was made by shigeru miyamoto!!!1!!!!1 --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Might as well go and say "favorite shipping" while you're at it too. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Not that this was going anywhere if I didn't oppose, but yeah, no. First off, I despise most of these theories as some of them just don't make sense. Second, fan theories are not poll material, particularly in the case of something this obscure. Maybe I'd go for something big with straightforward answers like "Do you believe the Seven Wise Men from ALttP are the Seven Sages from Ocarina: Yes/No", or one of the major things like that (for the record that was totally confirmed in an interview). Myabe if it was something big enough like that (though everyone else would probably hate it).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :people would have to be mega-nerds to have any idea what you're talking about. besides, only insanely dedicated timeline theorists even care about how the stone tower got there. i'm a timeline theorist, but i still don't care about the stupid stone tower. LINk11 Favourite Alternate Link Form What is your favourite form of Link? Bunny Link Deku Link Zora Link Goron Link Fierce Deity Link Wolf Link I'm almost certain this has been done before but I couldn't find it in the archives... I'm also sure I've missed someone. Those are the only playable alternate forms I can think of. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Just for the record, there's a full list of Link's alternate forms in his info box on his page. Many of those are not that significant though. If you don't count different sizes as true transformations, then I'd say these are all the poll-worthy ones, except Fairy could be added.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I like. -'Minish Link' 23:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : It's pretty cool. I kind of like it. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm.. I like it, but it seems like the poll will be lopsided. The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I think it's a good poll, but I think it should have more alternate forms. : : Nah... I'm not really sure. The idea is quite good, though! --Vussen 14:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : :If you give me Zelda II I'm in. Ring transformations wouldn't really be needed since they're more a novelty then a practical transformations and if I'm forgetting any other transformations it's probably because they're not important either. But I definitely think fairy link should go in. Oni Link 21:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : : It's good, but TM did have a point. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : It could end up being a game fight. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : this is an awesome poll! love your originality, love the awesomeness of link's alt forms, and i think that bass japas is incorrect. i don't see any way this could become a game fightLINk11 :: : There's no space in my username. And you'd have to be blind not to see how this would end up a game choice. People would either go for MM or TP. --'''BassJapas 16:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: : even if they did try to choose between MM and TP, those who chose MM would still have 5 choices to choose from. also, in order for this to become a game fight, i think that there would have to be just 1 choice from each game, which would be stupid. LINk11 ::: : I am well aware. It would still be a game fight. --'''BassJapas 14:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: : Well, technically anything could become a game fight unless all of the choices are from one game. --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: : DSM has a good point. this wouldn't become a game fight as easily as other polls, though. if you want to continue debate, please do so on my talk page, because i'm sick of haveing to come here to talk to you. LINk11 : : Once again, I'm liking this concept, but not supporting yet, mostly based on a technicality. Fairy Link from Zelda II is actually useful whereas the Bunny form is not. If Fairy goes in, I'd probably support, but I feel like this is just a bit incomplete without it. I say probably support because I'm still a little iffy on this because FD and/or Wolf Link are probably just going to destroy all the others. Oh, and my spell checker says favorite is spelled wrong, though I suspect it's just a US/Europe difference thing.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Weapon What is your favorite weapon from the Legend of Zelda series? Master Sword Boomerang Bow & Arrows Special Arrows(fire, ice, etc.) Hookshot Bombs Hammer Other : : Too broad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : As Joe said, it's too broad of a subject. I'm also fairly certain something like this was shot down before... - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Too broad and includes some items that it shouldn't while not including others that should be included. The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : xcvgbjhnk forgot my friggen ball and chain and bottle. And it's just generally bad. --'BassJapas' 02:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Where's the wooden sword? Also too broad, like everyone else said... --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : too broad. you could make a "best quest item from whichever game" poll, whch wouldn't be too bad, but you'd have to make one for each game--LINk11 : : Where's the Red Candle? Do you not know how epic the Red Candle is? Where are my Remote Bombs, Double Helix Sword, and the back of Deku Link's Hat? In all seriousness though, pitting a set of unique items against each other would be awesome, but you'd need some factor that ties them together, while still allowing for a variety of item types. Otherwise it's just too random.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : you left out bombchus! how could you! LINk11 Best Gameboy Zelda What is the best Zelda for Gameboy? A Link to the Past remake Link's Awakening Oracle of Ages Oracle of Seasons Four Swords Minish Cap : : TMC beating the other (superior) games for completely incomprehensible reasons? No. --AuronKaizer ' 01:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : No. Just no. Maybe I'm just nitpicky. But the fact that I believe ALttP should be left off since it was not originally on Game Boy. And, yeah, maybe the fact that I that LADX could possibly make it on to this list. Just, no, it could be way better. It seems like it was pulled out of nowhere. --'BassJapas' 01:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : To be technical, only ''Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, and Oracle of Seasons are eligible. -'Minish Link' 02:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm.. I kind of like it, and it seems almost good enough for a support. It's kind of overused by now, though. (We would have to make it more professional if it wins). The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Like Minish said, only three games are actually eligible for this and three games is def not enough for a poll, in my opinion. - McGillivray227 03:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Some of them are not "Game Boy" Game Boy games... --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Could end up being a game fight... OH WAIT...--Hydropanda (talk) 03:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, not a bad idea, but I'm not that into it. ALttP doesn't belong there, and FS might not either given how different it is. Also, should the DS games be there? In the end it's just too arbitrary a game separation for me. Yes they're portable/something that was called a GameBoy, but that doesn't make them worth singling out and comparing in my opinion.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Handheld Zelda What is your favorite handheld Zelda? Link's Awakening Oracle of Ages Oracle of Seasons The Minish Cap Four Swords Phantom Hourglass Spirit Tracks This isn't like any poll you've seen before...--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : : No. --'BassJapas' 17:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : It could work, but I don't like it too much. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : As usual because the result would suck. Oh and kudos for taking the above poll idea and changing it to fit complaints. It's still not a good idea. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, it seems way too overdone. I'm going neutral because it's not really bad. The 21:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Same reasons as above, just without the technicality about ALttP. I don't think it's interesting to single out and compare these games just because they are portable, that doesn't make the games themselves comparable. FS and the DS ones are already very different from the others. And the DS ones will probably just win because more people have played them, even if those same people might have liked the other ones better had they ever gotten any of them. Generally new stuff=unfair advantage.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Style of Graphics What is your favorite style of graphics? 2-bit GB Era 8-bit NES Era 16-bit SNES/GBC Era 18-bit NDS Era 32-bit GBA Era 64-bit N64 Era 32/64-bit GCN/Wii Era Cellshading I had originally thought of this in late January, just didn't know how to phrase them, nor did I have the time since I had a really big project. And I saw the other user suggest it, and I felt as if, since I had thought of it first, I might as well put my suggestion through since he didn't sign. (I told TM about it when I thought of the idea). And the reason for numbering, is because I don't know what to specifically call the styles. I'm open to any suggestions to add. As long as they aren't already listed. --'BassJapas' 17:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I think this is a good poll, and I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : As usual, I have prepared a really subjective, borderline childish, yet ideological reason: graphics don't matter. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: : Yeah, I know where you're coming from. I'm just one for visuals as well as gameplay. Which is a second reason I'll never be playing the CD-i games. --'BassJapas 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: : Haha, I agree with you AK, but I still think it would be interesting to see the results. Still support. --'DekuStick' '' '' 02:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : : i was the one who originally posted this, but i like the fact that you did a better job of it. you're difinitely more in the know than me. (i can't believe anyone voted for cellshading) (sorry i forgot to sign) (btw ak, the graphics aren't the only thigs that change; each style has a specific type of gameplay and the controls have a different feel in each)--LINk11 :: : Yes, now if you read my comment after I posted it. I said that I had originally thought of it back in January, just had a really big school project so I couldn't post it. And I wasn't going to let someone have it in a sub-par way when I had originally thought it and could do it much better. EDIT: Also, you could ask The Midna, and I believe I might've told Minish Link as well. But I know I was thinking of this since January. --'''BassJapas 16:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: : i'm not denying that, i just thought you might like to know who posted it and i wanted to tell you taht i think you did a way better job of it. LINk11 :::: : I'm not stupid. I can check who posted it. Considering the fact that I was the one who removed it since '''someone didn't sign. --'BassJapas' 14:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: : Yeah, thanks. I was the one who voted for cel shading. Show a little respect for other people's opinions, maybe? --'DekuStick' '' '' 20:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :can you please just take the frigging compliment? why do you keep arguing with me about everything? this is crazy! LINk11 ::::::: : Grow up. Learn to spell. Learn to use correct punctuation. And stop editing this page. No good will come from you editing this page. Considering you've got 3 mainspace edits, you should actually edit the mainspace and not Zeldapedia pages. So stop commenting, because you'll gain nothing from this except people disliking you on the site. --'''BassJapas 14:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Cel shading is too much of overlap, support if you would remove it --Hydropanda (talk) 03:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: : he would have to include cellshading, because if he didn't, he would be leaving out 3 very good games, and besides, you can't just ignore a genre because you don't like it. also, skyward sword is cellshading, and you can't leave out new games in my opinion. LINk11 ::: : Perhaps you should look at my userpage. And my mannerisms. Because I show no sign of acting like a boy. Don't make the assumption that people are boys when you don't have facts. --'''BassJapas 14:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: I don't think you understand... I love the cel-shaded games to death, but the games overlap with the other styles. For instance... the NDS choice only contains cel-shaded games, making it redundant, but if you were to remove NDS then cel-shading would include WW and all those other cel-shaded games. I think you misunderstood the word "Overlap"... it just makes a choice that isn't in the same "set" of answers that the others are in, which is system graphics. --Hydropanda (talk) 02:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: : eek! so sorry BassJapas, didn't mean to do that, it was completely unintentional, i'm nont sexist please don't think that i am! i was really sleep deprived when i wrote that, cause i had been up trying to beat OoT for the past 48 hours pracitcing to make a playthrough (i plan on enevtually making a series of Zelda playthroughs with my friends called Legendary Playthroughs). i really need to stop posting stuff on sites when i'm sleep deprived, because i always tick someone off. also,now that i understand what they mean, Hydropanda's right. you should either take out cellshading or NDS. LINk11 : : I like it. But two things: One, the Wii era one should be removed (same as two others) and two, the DS has fewer bits than the Game Boy Advance? The 21:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Not in it's current form at least. There is the overlap people have talked about, including the DS being cell shaded, and the Cube/Wii including three totally distinct styles (WW's cell shaded and way cartoony, TP's realistic cube level graphics, and Skyward Sword's realistic cell shading or whatever you want to call that). And the GameBoy Color really belongs more with the original GB because the graphics are exactly the same, just with color, whereas the SNES has a different style/more pixels. Also, SS isn't out yet. And yeah, off the top of my head I'm pretty sure some of those bit counts are wrong. Release order would also be better than bit order IMO. I could definitely see myself supporting this kind of poll, since Zelda actually has multiple graphical styles, as opposed to the same thing throughout just with more pixels/polygons as it goes. In it's current form though there's too much overlap/confusion.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : It's a good idea, but a lot of people might not even know what it means. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' Favorite one-handed Sword What is your favorite one-handed sword? Master Sword Gilded Sword Four Sword Golden Sword Lokomo Sword Magical Sword Phantom Sword Ultimate Sword --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 04:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Knights do it two-handed, foo. --AuronKaizer ' 04:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :: huh? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻 04:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Ultimate bore. --'BassJapas' 04:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : : no. just no. LINk11 : : I could see it happening if the Master Sword and Four Sword weren't there. They'd probably out vote all the others by quite a bit Oni Link 16:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Nah, don't like it. --'''DekuStick '' '' 20:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : First of all, why limit yourself to one-handed swords? Second, it's not that interesting to me. This is almost a neutral, though. The 21:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : I like this one. A few things are holding me back from a support. First, just to be picky, these should be in release order, or at least alphabetical. Second, also being picky, it'd help to specify in the question that you're going for the most powerful one handed sword in each game. Looks like your missing things/picking at random unless people realize that. Third, the Master Sword is going to destroy this, with the Four Sword sort of destroying it. Now, you could take those out, and have a list of Swords that: Are one handed, the best in their game, and don't recur at all (technically the manual of AoL says he's using the Magical Sword, but I'd not count that, the Magical Sword isn't going to clean out the others like the Master or Four Sword). After that though you'd still have the problem of them all being similar.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Favorite PH Quest Item What's you favorite quest item from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass? Boomerang Shovel Bombs Bow & Arrows Bombchus Grappling Hook Hammer This is what the "Favorite Weapon" poll should have been like. It is applicable to any game in the The Legend of Zelda series. I don't think I've forgotten anything, but if I have tell me in a comment and I'll add it. Also, just to clarify, I define "quest items" as items you obtain either in a dungeon and are used to defeat the boss as in most of the The Legend of Zelda consoe games or as items which are equipped from the item menu for use as in the Nintendo DS The Legend of Zelda games. LINk11 : : --'''BassJapas 13:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Not only are none of the above "quest items", but they're all from one game. Polls are just all-around more interesting when they have options from multiple games. -'Minish Link' 13:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: : As I said under the poll, there are many different things that the term "quest item" could mean. Almost every person I know who plays Zelda games defines quest items as items in dungeons that you can only get one of and are used to defeat the boss in the console games and items that are equipped from the "item" menu in the Nintendo DS games. Also, a subject like this would be too broad if I used items from multiple games. LINk'''11 Category:Polls